Bloodlust
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Is there a cure for Zero? YukiXZero


A/N - Just a short idea I had that I thought was quite cute. Sorry for any errors; my work in unbeta'd. R&R please guys!

I do not own vampire knight, or its characters, and I ,unfortunately, do not make any dosh form writing fan fiction.

888

They had yet to find a way to satisfy his lust for blood.

They had searched through everything and asked everyone without result. Swallowed by his guilt and her determination, they had continued their secret exchange, of Yuki allowing Zero her blood. Their turmoil rose with every failed attempt at a cure, and their feelings for each other magnified as they were bought to the surface.

The first time was by mistake. Neither of them had been in a clear state of mind, ruled by lust as they were. It was over before their thoughts caught up with them, and they departed quickly once it was over. They did not discuss it the next day, nor the day after that. Both of them were too shy to bring up the subject, and lingered in their own thoughts, giving themselves time to remember what happened, to decipher their feelings.

The second time it happened was very much the same as the first, other than that it was less unexpected. They both could foresee what would happen and that made it so much sweeter as they drunk in the sensations caused by their actions. This time they shared a smile and a glance before they parted.

This carried on for months with no development into their relationship. They acted as always in front of others, but when they met his fangs would sink deliciously into her smooth, pale neck, the taste of her blood making his body tense and shudder. His craving was taken over by the other primal need, and when met with Yuki's was something that couldn't be stopped by a Cyclops with a stake. He always took her roughly, the one part that he regretted come daylight, but he couldn't bring himself to fight the urge to claim her as he did her blood.

Yuki soon came to an acceptance of their routine, of the fact that it needed no explanations and that she herself could not fix it. Her thoughts were clearer, not as tired as Zero took blood more often but in smaller quantities. She was happier, and him healthier. It worked well.

5 months after that first time, they woke up together.

Daylight flooded in through his dark curtains, illuminating Yuki's pale white skin and adding an ethereal glow to the pair. Neither one stirred at the sound of birds, and as the sun rose higher they snuggled closer to each other, wrapped in Zero's arms as Yuki was. It was the movements of their bodies, holding onto each other that woke them up. They both came to consciousness quickly, and Yuki began her internal battle of what to say to her pale haired lover. There was so much to say.

"Good morning, Yuki," Zero whispered, pulling her closer to bury his nose in her hair.

"I-" Yuki flushed and looked down at his chest. "Good morning, Zero." he brushed some hair from her face, tenderly cradling her jaw as be tilted her head up to kiss her. Smiling at a dazed Yuki, he sat up.

"Shall we get ready for class?"

And so they dressed each other, and this too became a routine.

They started spending every moment together, waking and otherwise. Their time together flowed smoothly and they were comfortable in a way that can only be achieved by two people who fully understand each other. They hadn't told anyone, not even each other, but everyone knew of the status of their relationship. It could be read in their banter, in their looks and in their touches. They spoke now, after they had sated their need, although they didn't come close to explaining their relationship or their feelings. So long as they didn't, things could stay exactly as they were. Neither wanted their routines to change, and certainly not abruptly. Routine was safe.

That is not to say that no progress was made at all. Candles would find their way into bedrooms, and roses could exchange fingers. They had no problem with showing sentiments, only with voicing them aloud. And every small action was one that was treasured.

It was in the heat of passion that Yuki told him she loved him, the words clear and penetrating as he heard them, holding her closer and kissing her with all the love he held inside him.

The next night was slow, gentle and tender. Only when it was over did either of them realise that he hadn't taken any blood at all.


End file.
